Marrazo Yakunan
Marrazo Yakunan, also known as "Yellow Shark Yakunan", is the captain of the Infernal Pirates, as well as a Yonko. She is a cross between a human, and a Great White Shark Fishman. Appearance Marrazo is a very muscular and tall woman. Although she is a Shark Fishman-Human hybrid, she appears to be mostly human, her body appearing to have more human traits, her only shark appearance traits being her long shark teeth, long jaws, as well as a wide head. She has long, black hair that goes down to her upper back. In battle, she wears a large, metal suit of armor, that of which has an appearance based on a shark. The helmet is based on the shape of a shark's head, with her face being visible through the open jaw, a shark upper head on the shoulders, a shark's head on the front, metal gauntlets, with blades in the shape of a dorsal fin on the forearm, used to cut, crotch and leg plates, and metal boots with metal dorsal fins on the sides, also capable of cutting, all on top a fullbody suit of chain armor. Personality Marrazo is very sadistic and bloodthirsty, enjoying the sight of dead bodies and the idea of death. She shows to laugh hysterically when about to kill her opponents, as well as laughs when she is about to go into battle, a trait which tends to somewhat frighten many people. She also become extremely annoyed for the slightest things, such as a non-animate object touching her, such as a leaf or wind. She also expects things such that aren't capable of piercing one's body to do so, which shows that she has a very low level of intelligence. As things that are not capable of piercing cannot do so is merely common sense, this shows she is beyond one of the dumbest pirates of the current era. Relationships Crew The members of her crew appear to be quite afraid of her. Marrazo still laughs at the sight of her own dead subordinates Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Marrazo is considered to be one of the four strongest pirate captains in the world, being well-known and feared being so. Her crew being extremely large in numbers, making it very powerful, Marrazo has full control over one of the four strongest crews in the world. Physical Abilities As a human-fishman hybrid, Marrazo was born with much more physical strength then that of the average human, as she has been said to be able to lift extremely heavy things for as long as anyone can remember. Not being a full fishman, Marrazo isn't quite ten times stronger than the average human, although she is still much stronger than even some of the stronger humans in the world. As she is a Shark-fishman hybrid, she has large, strong, and sharp teeth which she can use to bite people, as well as has jaws strong enough to even bite people's limbs off. The teeth are also capable of regrowing, becoming stronger after each time they break. Marrazo had an enormous level of physical strength, being able to tear down, as well as climb large objects such as buildings. She also has very explosive leg strength, which is very clear due to the visible muscles in her legs, which are shown to knock down buildings. She is extremely confident in her fighting abilities, nearly over confident in her said abilities, although this is for a good reason, as she is indeed extremely powerful. Weapons Marrazo is known for her signature weapon, which is a large sword with the front side of it being lined with sharp spikes, similar in appearance to that of shark teeth. It has a gray handle with a crossguard, and the handle also has ridges, allowing Marrazo to have a much better grip on her blade. History Past At some point in time in the past, Mazarro had become a Yonko, as well as obtained a set of armor and a blade, as well as started her crew, the Infernal Pirates. Category:Yonko Category:Female Characters Category:Infernal Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen